Rowdyruff's React To
by Mabel's Grappling Hook
Summary: There once were three tough 'Ruffs who were getting paid just to react to some suggestions fans give out... Just kiddin'. Right now you can give out some ideas to react to. Yay ! /READ RULES BEFORE GIVING IDEAS! :o
1. Chapter 1

Me: Alrighty then, side project time~ :D Just read the rules at the end and you'll be fine. Seriously, **read them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 'Ruffs... yea...**

* * *

Three boys at the age of 16 sat down in front of three different computers. The one with the red cap looked up at the camera, looking very bored.

"Hey there," he said. "The name's Brick if ya didn't know. The blonde is Boomer-" Brick pointed at his blue-eyed brother.

Boomer smiled. "Hi!"

"-and the one who can't seem to stop fucking twitching is Butch." Brick finished, pointing at the black-haired teen.

"I can stop twitching." Butch muttered with a scoff. "I just need my medicine..."

"And this is Rowdyruffs React To-!" Brick and Butch shouted in unison.

"To-!" Boomer shouted off count. His brothers glared at him. "...What?"

"What?" Butch asked lowly. He soon raised his voice. "WHAT? Come on dude, we practiced that _15 fucking times _and you couldn't get it!"

Brick got up and slapped Boomer in the face. "You're pathetic..."

Boomer grew tears. "S-sorry..."

"...pussy..." Brick shook his head. "Alright, so this is basically us reacting what you, the fans, want us to react to."

"I'm only doin' this for that money." Butch said bluntly. "I can buy a house to get away from these losers."

Boomer felt offended. "Hey! I'm not a loser!"

"Whatever." Brick rolled his eyes. "Well, that's it fol-" Before he could finish, one of the workers tip toed inside the room and handed Brick a sheet to read. "...Oh." Brick cleared his throat. "The producer says 'If the viewers follow the rules she gives out, all three 'Ruffs will keep their shirts off for the whole show. If one person breaks a rule, one 'Ruff's shirt is put back on'..."

Butch looked at Brick like he was crazy. "Uh, I ain't takin' my shirt off. I'm pretty comfortable like this!"

"Did I say I was finished?" Brick snapped. Butch rolled his eyes but shut his mouth nonetheless. "'Ruffs, if you take off your shirts, you get 100 dollars extra in your checks'..."

"... Exposin' time bitches~" Butch quickly took of his green shirt and threw it to the side. It landed on a worker's face.

"... You need more showers Butch..." the worker said as he took the shirt from his face and placed it in the random laundry basket that was sitting around. Luckily, Butch didn't hear a word that worker said.

Boomer awkwardly took of his shirt. "This feels weird..."

Brick yawned and took his shirt off. Butch and Boomer began to snicker. Brick glared at the two. "What're you two laughin' at!?"

"Y-you have a f-fat stomach." Boomer said while still snickering.

"I wonder if it jiggles like Jello!" Butch shouted. By now the green and blue-eyed teens were rolling on the floor with laughter.

"**SHUDDUP!**" Brick yelled at them. The two stopped laughing loudly, but kept their huge laughter smiles. "It ain't that fat! It's just extra muscles for the babes... Anyway, I guess that's all for today."

Boomer smiled. "Yep! See ya next time! This has been Butch, Boomer and flabby Brick!"

"Nice~" Butch sang, giving his blonde brother a high five.

"**I'M GONNA KILL YOU BOTH!**" Brick shouted as he charged towards his two younger brothers. As soon as he reached them, the camera quickly shut off, ending the episode.

* * *

Me: Eh, eh~ It's like 'Kids React' on YouTube... but with the 'Ruffs :D

Rule time folks. Get cereal everybody :I

* * *

**1. DON'T GIVE ME IDEAS IN THE REVIEW BOX! That is technically an 'interactive fic' and I really don't wanna get reported over it. IDEAS MUST BE SENT TO ME IN MY P.M BOX. The review box is used to tell what you liked about the chapter or to tell me both good and bad criticism.**

**2. Not to be rude, but I really don't care if you're a guest user. YOU SILL CANNOT GIVE ME IDEAS EVEN IF YOU ARE A GUEST MEMBER. You can easily get a G-Mail and sign up for this site.**

**3. Sorry, but if ya want them to react to something, it has to be A SONG, SOME TYPE OF VIDEO, or SOME TYPE OF READING THINGIE THAT I CAN SEE FROM THE INTERNET. **

**4. Uh, try not to be too inappropriate with the stuff guys... I'm only a mid-teen...**

**5. Please don't start arguing with me or other users over dumb crap. I really don't have the time for that and quite frankly my dears I don't give a damn.**

* * *

Follow all of those rules and you'll be fine~ c: Love you guys!

Zoooooooming away,

Mabel's Grappling Hook~ ;D


	2. RRB REACTS TO: GANGNAM STYLE

Me: Psh... some people didn't **READ THE DAMN RULES**. No matter. Your punishment, not mine :)

**Disclaimer: I disclaim those PPG characters... aw...**

* * *

A young teen with light brown skin and dark brown hair slid in front of the camera. "Hello there; I'm Radio, the producer!" she exclaimed happily. "Before we begin, I'd like to tell you that there have been two people who broke the rules. Wow... that was quick... Anyways, Butch and Boomer will be placing back on their shirts so I'll leave you all with a flabby Brick. Thank you for reading, following, and favoriting! Now let's get started!"

* * *

_Rowdyruffs React to... Viral Videos!_

_This episode: Gangnam Style- PSY!_

* * *

The intro of Gangnam style began to play on Brick's computer. His screen showed the man resting in the beach chair, singing:

_"Oppa Gangnam Style!"_

"...What the fuck?" Brick asked as he saw the man singing. "This is 'bout to be fucking retarded."

* * *

_In the video, the man was walking past the horses, singing:_

_"Naje-neun ttasaroun inkanjeo-gin yeoja_  
_Keopi hanjanye yeoyureuraneun pumkyeok i-nneun yeoja_  
_Bami omyeon shimjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja_  
_Keureon banjeon i-nneun yeoja"_

"What the hell is he saying!?" Butch yelled in confusion. "And why does he keep making that weird arm movement!?"

* * *

Boomer was dancing and singing along to the lyrics happily as his screen showed the man walking with the women, singing:

_"Naneun sana-i_  
_Naje-neun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sana-i"_

He laughed. "I love this song!"

* * *

_Currently on Butch's computer, the man was dancing past the group of women doing some yoga positions, singing,_

_"Eh- sexy lady_  
_Oppan gang-namseutayil"_

_The camera then zoomed in on a woman's rear end and the guy singing did some weird shit by it._

"I bet this song is about sex." Butch said bluntly. "He's gonna thrust in that ass at the end of this music video."

"Butch! Language!"

"Oh shut the hell up Radio; I'm trying to watch it!"

* * *

_On Brick's computer, it was showing the part where the man singing was under another man in the elevator._

"W-what!?" Brick shouted. "This... this makes no sense whatsoever! Why? Why is this video doing this!?"

* * *

Boomer was still happily singing the song loudly with his biggest pockerface yet:

_"Areumdawo sarangseureowo_  
_Keurae neo hey keurae baro neo hey_

_Areumdawo sarangseureowo_  
_Keurae neo hey keurae baro neo hey" _

"This song is freaking legendary!" Boomer cheered.

* * *

_On everyone's computer, it showed the man singing on the toilet, singing:_

_"Oppan gang-namseutayil"_

Brick threw up his hands in frustration. "This is fucking STUPID!"

Butch and Boomer, however, laughed their asses off, calling it, 'the funniest thing they've ever seen other.'

* * *

_Question Time!_

* * *

"I can't believe I'm gettin' paid to do this stupid job." Buttercup muttered in amusement. "So Butch, what did ya think of it?"

"Awkard." Butch responded.

"That wasn't a complete answer, but whatever. What're your thoughts on those lyrics?"

"All I understood was 'sexy lady' in all that."

"Of course you did you fucking perv."

"B-but I'm serious!" Butch shouted in true honesty. Buttercup wasn't buying it.

* * *

Bubbles stood in front of Boomer, a notepad full of questions in her hand. "Boomer, your thoughts?" she asked politely.

Boomer was still cracking up. "That was funniest video I've ever seen in my life!"

"And from backstage, I heard you singing it. You have a nice singing voice." Bubbles gave him a wink.

"Th-thanks...?" Boomer was obviously confused. "Uh, well I've seen it a bunch of times! It's one of my most favorite videos!"

"Nice, nice." Bubbles nodded.

* * *

"Hey, why's Pinky here!?" Brick yelled in confusion.

"I paid here to ask you questions!" Radio yelled back. "Now get to it!"

"Fine... bitch..." Brick muttered back.

Blossom gave out a smile. (Cough, it was fake, cough) "What did you think of the video Brick?"

"I think... it was so fucking stupid!" Brick exclaimed.

"He's about to rant, isn't he?" Blossom asked flatly to herself with a sigh.

"Is _this _what kids like to see!? A man fucking dry humping a guy's head in an elevator? _WHAT THE FUCK!? _Oh, and then there was the time when-"

"This is gonna be a long day..." Blossom sighed again.

* * *

"Did you know that this shit is somehow qualified as 'swag' in the K-pop fandom?" Buttercup asked Butch in boredom.

"Sure I did!" Butch lied.

"Don't fucking lie to me; no you did not!" Buttercup glared at him.

"Yea I did!" Butch glared back.

And that's exactly how the argument started.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"_NUH-UH_!"

"_YUH-HUH_!"

"Fuck you!" Buttercup yelled.

"What time babe?" Butch's eyebrows rose up and down.

"Arg!" Buttercup's eye twitched. "Can I _please _quit?"

"Nope, you signed a contract stating that you'll _never _quit." Radio replied happily.

"God _DAMNIT_!"

* * *

Bubbles asked, "Did you know that this is 'swag' in K-pop music?", to Boomer.

"Nope." replied Boomer, popping the 'p'. "I don't even know what swag means in the first place."

"Me neither... We could always use Google!"

"Ok, let's do it now!"

"That didn't sound right." Robin commented from backstage, snickering loudly.

"You're nasty, you know that?" Bubbles asked her.

"I'm sorry; I hang around with Buttercup too much." Robin apologized sadly.

* * *

"Oh yea, and what about that time when-"

"ENOUGH!" Blossom yelled. "Can you PLEASE shut up so I can ask the next question?"

"...Fine you asshole." Brick grumbled, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

Blossom exhaled. "Now, did you know this is swag from K-pop?"

"THIS is SWAG?" Brick yelled in disbelief. He dropped his head onto the desk that held the computer. "Life has no meaning. Kill me now."

Blossom blinked. "Should I really kill him?" she asked herself loudly. "Hm... nah! Maybe in his sleep."

"You'll _what_!?"

"Oh... he heard that..."

* * *

"So would ya ever watch this again?" Buttercup asked Butch.

"Maybe, in like, 20 years from now." Butch responded, rolling his eyes.

"If you'll actually make it out _alive _in those 20 years that is." Buttercup smirked.

Butch glared at her. "Is that a threat?"

"Are you asking stupid questions?"

"You can't ask a question when I asked a question!"

"Says who!? Besides, _I'm _the one that's 'pposed to ask _you _questions dumbass!"

"...Oh yea."

And that ended the conversation.

* * *

"This might be a really easy question for you, but will you ever watch this video again?" Bubbles asked.

"YES!" Boomer answered happily. "It's really funny and I don't understand the concept. I love those types of videos!"

Bubbles laughed. "Well ok then!"

* * *

Blossom blinked. Brick had been silent for over twenty minutes and it was creeping her out. "Uh, Brick? Would you, uh, ever watch this video again in the future?"

"Never!" Brick shouted, shooting his head up to face Blossom. In a creepy voice, he repeated, "Never~!", then placed his head back down.

"...Why did I agree to this?" Blossom did a facepalm. Unfourtunetly, she did it too hard. "Ow! Now I probably have a big red mark on my head. Smart Blossom, smart."

* * *

"That's it for today's episode!" Brick exclaimed happily.

"Next episode will be us reacting to a video named 'Nyan Cat' or whatever." Boomer added.

"So watch it or else you'll _die_!" Butch threatened.

"BUTCH, STOP DOING THAT!"

"Oh hop off Radio!"

* * *

Me: *blinksies* Well, this was some random crap. I'm gonna go get some sleep while Katty here keeps talking about how she should become some cat or something. Bye~ *wavsies*

**ON THE END OF EACH CHAPTER, I WILL PUT THIS: READ THE RULES IN CHAPTER ONE OR ELSE!**


	3. RRB REACTS TO: NYAN CAT

Me: ...See, this is what happens when people don't follow rules. I get aggravated, then I take a VERY long hiatus. To the people who have been spot on with the rules, thank you. Now, I shall continue with the series! You can still P.M me ideas! OuO Also, I apologize, but I decided not to do Minecraft; I really felt like doing Nyan Cat right now for some strange reason. Maybe I'll do that later on...

**Disclaimer: I disclaim those PPG characters... aw...**

* * *

_Rowdyruffs React to... Viral Videos!_

_This episode: Nyan Cat!_

* * *

The intro of Nyan Cat started to play on Brick's computer screen:

_"Nyan nyan nyan-"_

Brick groaned. "Oh my fuck, not again..."

* * *

Boomer's eye never left the computer as he watched the cat on the screen.

_"Nyan nyan nyan-"_

"So, uh, is that all it says...? And why rainbows? My eyes burn..."

* * *

Butch was clapping as he joined in and sang with the cat.

"NYAN NYAN NYAN!" the green 'Ruff roared. People a couple miles away could here his nyans.

"Butch, please quiet down..." Radio sighed from backstage.

Butch laughed. "NEVER! NYAN NYAN NYAN~" His eyes seemed to sparkle more as each 'nyan' rolled from his mouth out into the world as a loud yell.

* * *

Brick glared at the computer as he watched the video. "WHEN. WILL. YOU. STOP!?" he yelled at the cat. It only responded with its usual 'nyan'. He got up in aggravation. "I can't do this anymore. I just... ugh." He shook his head as he walked out of the room completely.

* * *

By now, Boomer's eyes were practically a rainbow color. Droll rolled from his lips onto his sweater. The sound that escaped his lips sounded similar to a zombie's.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Boomer dragged on.

* * *

When the video ended on Butch's screen, he stopped his loud nyans and growled. "What!? It was only 5 minutes!? I need the hour version of this!" His crossed his arms and glared at the floor.

* * *

_Question Time!_

* * *

Once Blossom got Brick to come back into his seat, she began to speak calmly, already sensing another rant from him. "So, thoughts?"

"I _**hate **_the Internet." Brick replied coldly. "It's fucking retarded. I just... ugh. I can't." He pinched his nose.

Blossom sighed quietly. "Well at least it's not that much complaining this time..." she said in relief.

* * *

Bubbles was slightly confused at Boomer.

"Um, Boomer, so what were your thoughts on this video?" she asked politely, giving him a small (and confused) smile. Her only response was the zombie noises he kept dragging on. "Radio, we have a problem..."

"Well fix it then! I'm not paying you to slack off!"

Bubbles sighed.

* * *

"What's ya thoughts?" Buttercup asked, raising an eyebrow at Butch's weird behavior.

Butch practically squealed. "That was the catchiest and bestest song ever! I mean, I never thought I could get hooked onto something so cutesy, but that wasn't _just _cutesy. It was as if that cat was speaking to me. I... I fell in love!"

Buttercup blinked before slowly pulling up her phone from her pocket and pressing her camera, recording the green Rowdyruff. "This... is what will be on YouTube... and I'll like it on all my accounts I created for it." she stated as she grinned with joy.

* * *

"Brick, what are your thoughts about how many likes this video has?" Blossom asked.

The leader of the Rowdyruffs dug in his hat and pulled out his phone. Blossom slightly laughed at that. Brick noticed. "What're _you _laughin' 'bout?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that... I always had the thought that you kept things under that hat. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Continue." Blossom beamed while Brick rolled his eyes.

"Look at this." Brick commanded, showing Blossom a video.

Blossom tilted her head. "Is that Boomer falling down the stairs? What does this have to do with-"

"Look at how many likes I got for this."

"Wha-"

"JUST LOOK."

Blossom frowned as she looked at the thumbs up symbol and the number 20 next to it. "Yea, so it's 23..."

"EXACTLY! THIS is comedy gold, yet while this _fucking cat _gets millions of likes, I only get_ 23_! What is wrong with this fucked up society! They're just like, "Let us watch this _adorable _and _catchy cat _sing a song as it _shits out rainbows_ _in outer space_ **_without a fucking helmet _**because it's just _that _cute!" Brick slammed his head onto the table in front of him.

"...Dear agony, just let go of me~" Blossom sang softly. Brick looked up and glared at her while she blushed. "Sorry, you just really fell into that category."

* * *

"Boomer... Boooooomeeeeeer... BOOMER!" Bubbles sighed deeply.

She has been trying to wake up the blue 'Ruff for 20 minutes and nothing was working.

He still had that same look on his face. That same, stupid, ridiculous look that Bubbles has seen and she was getting tired of it.

He didn't flinch one bit as Bubbles screamed in his face, smacked him upside the head with a 500 paged text book, or grabbed a megaphone and yelled in it at his face while it was on full blast.

"THAT'S IT, I GIVE UP!" Bubbles marched out. "I'll come back for the next episode when he snaps out of it! GAH!"

Boomer responded by slowly falling onto the floor, not giving one sort of care.

* * *

Buttercup, still holding the camera, asked Butch, "So, what are your thoughts about the likes on this video?"

"I say, THEY FUCKING ROCK!" Butch responded. "ALL HAIL THE NYAN-CATTERS!" He fist pounded the air, letting out a small 'nyan' as he did so. Buttercup let out a small laugh as she ended the recording.

"Ah, I'm beginning to have second thoughts about this job..." she said with a grin.

* * *

"And that's all for now!" Butch exclaimed happily. "Sorry it's a bit short, but Radio refuses for me to be the only one answering the questions. Welp, watch our other videos and go fucking watch this cat NOW!"

* * *

Me: Butch really does enjoy those catchy songs sung by cats pooping out rainbows in space without a helmet. Brick thinks otherwise though...

**ON THE END OF EACH CHAPTER, I WILL PUT THIS: READ THE RULES IN CHAPTER ONE OR ELSE!**


End file.
